The proposed research seeks to develop and clinically evaluate a display system suitable for primary readings of all medical imaging modalities. "Suitable" is take to mean equal to or better than film in terms of both diagnostic accuracy and radiologists productivity. The availability of such a unit at reasonable cost will enable construction of Picture Archiving and Communications Systems (PACS). The investigators intend to overcome the limited spatial and contrast resolution of the CRT monitor by implementing high speed zoom, roam and gray scale functions. Optimum performance will be extracted from conventional base technologies by development of specialized processing and display hardware. The fundamental method is one of iterative refinement of design parameters through clinical testing and evaluation. The primary goodness parameter to be optimized will be the time required for the radiologist to make a finding. This time reflects not only the speed of the system but also the clarity of the image. The radiologist's use of the controls will be analyzed using time study techniques, and the results used to successively improve the user interface.